musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Frank Zappa
__NOEDITSECTION__ Founded: b. 1940 d. 1993 Headquarters: Los Angeles, CA Website Link(s): Zappa.com Label(s) * Verve * Warner Brothers * Straight * Bizarre * Rykodisc * Barking Pumpkin Genre(s) * Rock * Avant-Garde * Classical * Pop * R&B * Jazz RIYL * Captain Beefheart * Snakefinger * They Might Be Giants * Ween * The Residents * The Bonzo Dog Band * Edgard Varese * Igor Stravinsky Member of * The Mothers Of Invention Mothers Of Invention Members/Other Collaborators (This list is incomplete; feel free to add to it.) * Jimmy Carl Black *Ray Collins *Gene Estes *Roy Estrada *Elliot Ingber *Plas Johnson *Ruth Komanofff *John Rotella *Carol Kaye *Bunk Gardner *Billy Mundi *Don Preston *Motorhead Sherwood *Pamela Zarubica *Dick Barber *Ian Underwood *Art Tripp *Mark Volman *Howard Kaylan *Aynsley Dunbar *Jim Pons *Jeff Simmons *George Duke *Ruth Underwood *Chester Thompson *Bruce Fowler *Tom Fowler *Napoleon Murphy Brock *Kim Fowley *Lowell George *Mike Keneally *Steve Vai *Adrian Belew *Terry Bozzio *Tommy Mars *Vinnie Colaiuta *Warren Cuccurullo * Ed Mann *Patrick O'Hearn * Ray White * Scott Thunes * Chad Wackerman Band Biography Frank Zappa is one of the most known and most prolific composers of the modern age. He always wanted to be, and though of himself primarily as, a Classical composer, although he realized that if he actually wanted to have his music heard, he'd have to do Rock music -- though he didn't seem to have much beef with Rock as some classical-type guys -- after all, the experimental nature of some forms of Rock and the acceptance of studio experimentation in that genre more than others allowed Frank Zappa to do the types of things he wanted to do anyway -- the only real concession he had to make was to add lyrics for the American Pop Music Consumer to listen. Given time, though, he was able to do straight Classical compositions as well as Jazz and Rock. Shortly before his death, he collaborated with Johnny "Guitar" Watson and Hun-Huur-Tu with a combination of each of their styles, but outside of a brief appearnace in a documentary film for UK TV, the sessions have not been released. =Discography= Albums * Freak Out! * Absolutely Free * We're Only In It For The Money * Lumpy Gravy * Crusing With Ruben & The Jets * Uncle Meat * Hot Rats * Burnt Weeny Sandwich * Weasels Ripped My Flesh * Chunga's Revenge * Fillmore East - June 1971 * 200 Motels * Just Another Band From L.A. * Waka/Jawaka * The Grand Wazoo * Over-Nite Sensation * Apostrophe * Roxy & Elsewhere * One Size Fits All * Bongo Fury (with Captain Beefheart) * Zoot Allures * Zappa In New York * Studio Tan * Sleep Dirt * Sheik Yerbouti * Orchestral Favorites * Joe's Garage * Tinsel Town Rebellion * Shut Up 'N Play Yer Guitar * You Are What You Is * Ship Arriving Too Late To Save A Drowning Witch * The Man From Utopia * Baby Snakes * London Symphony Orchestra, Vol. 1 * Boulez Conducts Zappa: The Perfect Stranger * Them Or Us * Thing-Fish * Francesco Zappa * Frank Zappa Meets The Mothers Of Prevention * Does Humor Belong In Music? * Jazz From Hell * London Symphony Orchestra * Guitar * You Can't Do That On Stage Anymore, Vol. 1 * You Can't Do That On Stage Anymore, Vol. 2 * Broadway The Hard Way * You Can't Do That On Stage Anymore, Vol. 3 * The Best Band You Never Heard In Your Life * You Can't Do That On Stage Anymore, Vol. 4 * Make A Jazz Noise Here * As An Am * The Ark * Freaks & Motherfu*#@%! * Unmitigated Audacity * Anyway The Wind Blows * 'Tis The Season To Be Jelly * Saarbrucken 1978 * Piquantique * Disconnected Synapses * Tengo Na Minchia Tanta * Electric Aunt Jemima * At The Circus * Swiss Cheese/Fire! * Our Man In Nirvana * Conceptual Continuity * You Can't Do That On Stage Anymore, Vol. 5 * You Can't Do That On Stage Anymore, Vol. 6 * Playground Psychotics * Ahead Of Their Time * The Yellow Shark * Civilization, Phaze III * The Lost Episodes * Läther * Frank Zappa Plays The Music Of Frank Zappa: A Memorial Tribute * Have I Offended Someone? * Mystery Disc * Everything Is Healing Nicely * FZ:OZ * Halloween * Joe's Corsage * QuAUDIOPHILIAc * Joe's Domage * Joe's XMASage * Imaginary Diseases '' * ''Mothermania: The Best of the Mothers * Cucamonga Years * Cucamonga * Strictly Commercial - The Best of Frank Zappa * Strictly Genteel: A 'Classical' Introduction to Frank Zappa '' * ''Son Of Cheep Thrills '' * ''Cheap Thrills '' * ''Zappa En La Radio '' * ''Atsushi Yanaka From Tokyo Ska Paradise Orch. Meets Fz * El-Malo Ryuichiro Yunoki & Shalgekazu Alla Meets Fz '' * ''Jun Shimoyama Ex The Roosters Meets Frank Zappa '' * ''Panta From Brain Police Meets Frank Zappa * Seiichi Yakamoto, Atr, Hilah From Boredoms Meets Fz '' * ''Sugizo Meets Frank Zappa '' * ''The Secret Jewel Box: Archives Vol. 2. - FZ Original Recordings '' * ''Zappa Picks By Jon Fishman Of Phish * Zappa Picks By Larry Lalonde Of Primus '' * ''The Best Of Frank Zappa * Rare Meat '' * ''Early Works (1963-1964) * How's Your Bird? '' * ''For Collectors Only EPs Singles Appears On Compilations * Dr. Demento 20th Anniversary Collection: The Greatest Novelty Records Of All Time Soundtracks Mix CDs * The Biology of Purpose * He's In The Industry * De Revrum's Crash Course In De Muzikum Educatchum * Dub Club IV: Critter! Critter! Critter! A Tribute to Critters * The Boys And Girls Are Lifting Up Their Plates * What About The Voice of Geddy Lee? * Dad's Guitar Stuff * Mp3s Posted At Phancy.Com * Robotmonster's Mp3s For Phancy.Com *Max Tensile Strength * Star Wars: Best Christmas Pageant Ever * And A Bumper Sticker That Says "No Other Possibility" * The Ballad Of Rev. Syung Myung Me * Dub Club: Aila - The Radio Is Broken * You're Giving Me Brain Damage! Radio Shows * 50 Skidillion Watts Of Good Will Episode 1 * GLR Show December 28, 1991 * 50 Skidillion Watts Of Good Will Episode 5 Further Reading * Wikipedia Page * Zappa Wiki Jawaka Category: Artist Category:Classical Category:Philips Records artists Category:Verve Records artists Category:Warner Bros. Records artists Category:Rykodisc Records artists Category:Epic Records artists